


Yo nunca

by Kyra_Black



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Black/pseuds/Kyra_Black
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado que podría suceder entre dos genios borrachos? Walter O'Brien y Happy Quinn han bebido más de la cuenta y las inhibiciones comienzan a desaparecer, comienzan a hablar más de la cuenta y en algún punto pierden el rumbo de sus intenciones iniciales. *Temporalmente basado en el primer año de Scorpion como equipo, antes de la llegada de Toby.





	1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: contiene escenas para mayores.  Y aclaro desde ya que es un. Oneshot Happy/Walter, está basado antes del episodio piloto, varios años antes, Toby aún no se integraba al equipo.

 

**Yo nunca**

 

Walter O'Brien acababa de volver al garaje después de su cita, no entendía que había salido mal, había buscado un restaurante elegante, había reservado una mesa que permitiera mantener una conversación amena durante toda la velada y había ordenado comida afrodisiaca para ambos. Había hecho una lista con temas  de conversación que fueran de la preferencia de ambos, había pensado puntos en común en sus áreas laborales;  y al terminar la noche le preguntó si quería que la acompañara a casa, pero ella se negó amablemente.    
En el viaje de camino al garaje pensó en lo que podría haber salido mal, pero su bajo coeficiente emocional resultaba aún más bajo combinado con el alcohol y no encontró una respuesta satisfactoria.   
  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que el garaje no estaba solo como esperaba, había tres personas ahí;  Sylvester hacia unos cálculos en la pizarra, parecía frenético y concentrado, Happy estaba sentada, prácticamente tirada, en el sofá más cercano, tenía los pies  sobre una pequeña silla y bebía una cerveza.    
  
— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? — Collins se acercó inmediatamente al verlo entrar.    
  
— Está aquí, eso responde a tú pregunta —dijo Happy desde su lugar.   
  
— ¿Porque están todos aquí?— preguntó, no le molestaba su presencia, pero le extrañaba que estuvieran los tres juntos; Collins probablemente se había quedado trabajando hasta entrada la noche, pero no se explicaba la presencia de Happy y Sylvester, ellos solían evitar a Collins todo lo posible y probablemente pasar la noche del viernes en su compañía no estaba en sus planes.   
  
— Se hizo tarde y no alcance el último bus — dijo Sylvester nervioso — espero que no te moleste — sólo era un chiquillo de dieciséis años, se había unido a Scorpion hace unas semanas, se sentía un poco intimidado por los otros tres genios de equipo, a veces incluso pedía permiso para ir al baño.     
  
— Él  se quedó sin bus —musitó Happy señalando al joven con la mirada, claramente no estaba a gusto con la situación. Walter no pudo más que sonreír levemente al entender que, aunque lo negaría, ella sólo se había quedado para hacer compañía al muchacho, quien se cohibía en presencia de Mark.   
  
— ¡Es hora de celebrar! — Collins traía varias cervezas, le entregó una a Walter y una a Sylvester.    
  
— ¿Dejarás Scorpion? — preguntó Happy,  que había sido olímpicamente ignorada por el hombre.   
  
— ¡Happy! — el regaño de Walter no fue tan severo como pretendía que fuera, estaba acostumbrado a las indirectas muy directas de Happy a Collins y viceversa; esos dos acabarían matándose un día de esos. Tomó un trago de su cerveza y busco un lugar donde sentarse.    
  
— Yo no debería beber esto — dijo Sylvester devolviendo la cerveza al hombre, pero Happy la interceptó.  Ella seguía tirada en el sofá, y el joven genio se sentó incómodamente al lado de ella,  le asustaba y a la vez le tranquilizaba su presencia, era preferible a la de Collins.   
  
— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue tu cita? — insistió Collins.    
  
— Fue perfecta    
  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Happy reiteró su pregunta, había escuchado a Collins repetirle una y otra vez a Walter sobre cuán caliente parecía la chica y sobre como aquella sería una larga noche, no eran muy discretos a la hora de hablar.   
  
— Ella tenía planes —dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Happy le sonrió con autosuficiencia.    
  
— ¡Bien!, no importa —Collins se puso de pie a la vez que se frotaba las manos —Podemos ir al Paraíso Siete, las chicas estaran muy emocionadas de verte nuevamente y por una buena propina hacen maravillas — "Paraíso Siete" era un club de striper que había contratado los servicios de Scorpion un tiempo atrás, Mark se había hecho un asiduo visitante, decía que era un placer ver mujeres hermosas de vez en cuando.   
  
—Asqueroso — dijo Happy, la cerveza y la falta de sueño estaban causando estragos con su humor; estaba pensando seriamente pedirle un aumento a Walter, soportar a Collins valia mas que todo el trabajo que hacía.    
—El sexo es algo completamente natural — Collins sonrió de aquella manera que Happy y Sylvester tanto odiaban.   
  
—Okay, esto es oficialmente incómodo — Happy se puso de pie bruscamente y fue a trabajar en su área, no confiaba en su autocontrol, Collins había estado poniendo todo de su parte para molestarla cada día, desde que Sylvester se había unido al grupo, Mark parecía más empeñado que nunca en molestarla respecto a su apariencia y su poca feminidad. No podía ir a su casa ya que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y no tenía dinero para pagar una nueva multa de tránsito y a Walter no le gustaria encontrarla borrando nuevamente una multa del sistema.   
  
— No debiste decir eso — susurró  Sylvester nervioso, le atemorizada enfrentar a Collins, este siempre encontraba  la manera de hacerle sentirse inferior e incrementaba, sus ya altos, niveles de ansiedad.   
  
—No puedes culparme por olvidar que es una mujer —  Walter procedió por enésima vez a explicarle y pedirle a Collins que fuera más respetuoso con sus compañeros, y le dio un discurso sobre cómo autoimponerse límites y no pasar a llevar a los demás; era todo un discurso aprendido de la boca de su hermana, cuando le contó que las cosas estaban  constantemente tensas entre los miembros de Scorpion ella le hizo notar que cada situación tenía a un participante en común.  La conversación acabó derivando a otros temas de interés de Mark, como siempre,  en un principio Sylvester logró integrarse a la conversación,  pero de alguna manera siempre acababa pensando que estaba equivocado, sus ideas siempre le parecían erróneas luego de hablar con Collins; tras un rato prefirió retirarse a continuar con unas ecuaciones, pero acabó venciendole el sueño  y se durmió en el sofá. Tras dos horas Mark se retiró con sutiles insinuaciones sobre su próximo destino.  Walter se solo y concentró su atención en la mujer, la observó durante unos minutos, era claro que algo la molestaba, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y ella estaba martillando como si no hubiera un mañana.   
  
—¿Es necesario golpear tanto esa placa? — la mirada fulminante de Happy hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquier persona normal, y más aún si la chica estaba rodeada de herramientas que podían ser utilizadas  como potenciales armas — ¿Sabes?, acá no somos buenos leyendo entre líneas, si te molesta algo que decimos o hacemos, debes decirlo directamente — ella continuó martillando como si no lo hubiera oído — a veces podemos olvidar que eres  mujer y...—  Happy dejó de martillar y le robó la cerveza de la mano, instintivamente él dio un paso atrás, pensando que le lanzaría la botella, pero en su lugar la bebió de un trago.   
  
— No hagas esto O'Brien — le lanzó una mirada fugaz  a su jefe y continuó con su trabajo. —No eres bueno en esto.   
  
— Me preocupa el bien del equipo.   
  
— Entonces despide a Collins — dijo Happy sin mirarlo.   
  
— ¿Él  te ha molestado alguna vez? — ¡Okay! se dijo a sí mismo, esa pregunta era sumamente estúpida, hasta él  se daba cuenta de que Mark solo parecía encajar con él — ¿Él te ha acosado o insultado de alguna manera?   
  
— No — la cerveza y el esfuerzo físico de martillar hacían mella en Happy y comenzaba a sentirse acalorada. Dejó el martillo para quitarse la chaqueta y se sintió más fresca al quedar sólo en la musculosa. Walter se quedó en silencio. Así estuvieron durante un tiempo, Happy continuó trabajando mientras Walter la ayudaba en algunas cosas pequeñas,  se sentían cómodos sin hablar, a ambos les gustaba el silencio y era un cambio favorable a comparación de su última cita, la chica hablaba excesivamente y jamás concordaban, aunque siendo honestos nunca había tenido mucho en común con el resto de las personas, y mucho menos aún con las mujeres, hasta ahora sólo había dos excepciones a la regla: Megan, quien no le había permitido aislarse, su hermana siempre había derribado cada una de sus capas para llegar a él y se había preocupado de informarse en temas de su interés; y por otro lado estaba Happy, ella era una versión femenina de él mismo, era la persona más parecida a él que había conocido, –con excepción de Collins, pero ellos eran idénticos en un sentido diferente–, tenían formas similares de enfrentar la vida, además de que era la única mujer, que había conocido,  que podía mantenerle una discusión a nivel intelectual  y no podía negar que la mujer era bastante atractiva; no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios al pensar en eso, definitivamente el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto. 

—¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota? —preguntó Happy mirándole ceñuda. Caminó hasta la cocina para recoger otra cerveza, y de paso otra para el genio.

—¿Hace cuánto que no tienes una cita? Es viernes por la noche y estás aquí, y el viernes anterior y el anterior a ese. 

—Si que estás conversador esta noche O’Brien —observó mientras le entregaba la nueva botella de cerveza. 

—Creo que eso de que el alcohol elimina las inhibiciones es cierto —Walter tomó la botella de la mano de Happy, aunque se tomó más tiempo del necesario, y mientras llevaba la botella nuevamente a su boca, pensó en sus propias palabras y decidió que debía retirarse antes de decir algo que pudiera arruinar su buena relación laboral.   


—Okay. ¿Que te hizo esa chica? ¿Te dio algún suero de la verdad? —preguntó aparentando preocupación.

—No… creo que no, aunque …

—¡Ciento noventa y siete! Era una broma —explicó Happy observando cómo de pronto el chico estallaba en carcajadas al oír su explicación, definitivamente estaba borracho y unos segundos después ella no pudo evitar reír también —¡Creo que ya hemos bebido demasiado por hoy!

—Tienes razón, hemos bebido demasiado por hoy —sin embargo no dejó la botella. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, ambos querían decir algo, pero ninguno sabía muy bien que, Happy estaba cansada y la presencia del genio ya comenzaba a resultarle molesta ¿Acaso no tenía algo mejor que hacer?.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —soltó Walter luego de un rato. 

—¿Hace cuanto me uní a scorpion? —preguntó sin mirarlo

—¿Qué relación tiene tu tiempo en scorpion  con la última vez que tuviste una cita? —Walter había acercado una silla a la zona de trabajo de la ingeniera, se sentó mientras acababa su cerveza, demostrando su escaso interés por irse.

—Son directamente proporcionales —aseguró Happy.

—¿Entonces? ¿Llevas más de un año…? ¿sin tener una cita?

—¡O’Brien!... —Happy dejó de hacer el cableado para centrar su atención en su jefe.

—Jamas te hemos visto con una cita.

—No soy lesbiana si es lo que estás pensando —explicó con lentitud, modulando cada palabra para asegurarse que su alcoholizado compañero lo entendiera —¿Por que tanta pregunta e interés en hablar?

—Desde que llegaste a Scorpion nunca hemos hablado...

—Hablamos a diario, tu escritorio está a un par de metros del mío —señaló el corto trayecto que separaba ambas áreas de trabajo.

—No me refiero a eso... —el genio busco las palabras para expresar lo que queria, pero no las encontró.

—¿Conoces el juego “Yo nunca” ? —Happy interrumpió el debate interno del joven. Fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella de tequila y dos pequeños vasos —¿En serio no lo conoces? Lo juegan en todas las preparatorias. 

—Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar en ese entonces —respondió ofendido, miró a Happy, quien tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas. 

—En el orfanato lo jugaban mucho las chicas mayores. En sus cajones siempre podías encontrar condones, alcohol y maquillaje —con señas  le pidió que la siguiera hasta la azotea —lo primero le ayudaba a conseguir las otras dos. 

—Eso es…¿De donde sacaste una botella de tequila?

—De la cocina —Happy tomó dos cojines  y los tiró justo frente a una pared, se sentó en uno e indicó a Walter que hiciera lo mismo con el otro, llenó ambos vasos hasta el tope y dejó la botella en medio.

—¿Por qué…? 

—Uno de nosotros dice una frase comenzando por “Yo nunca” y si el otro lo ha hecho debe beber. Por ejemplo yo nunca he…. Hackeando la NASA y como tú si lo has hecho debes beber.

—No entiendo el objetivo de esto —comentó mirando el pequeño vaso de tequila que tenía en su mano.

—¡Beber!...Y socializar  —dijo Happy. El genio bebió de un trago todo el contenido del vaso, atorandose en el proceso. Ella le dió un par de palmadas en la espalda, más a modo de burla que con intención de ayudar —.Tu turno.

—Yo nunca…Yo nunca he tardado más de un minuto en armar un cubo Rubik —Happy lo fulminó con la mirada, y sin que él le dijera, se bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso, acto seguido volvió a llenar ambos vasos.

—Yo nunca … he guardado revistas para adultos bajo mi cama.

—Ni yo —Walter la miró triunfal —para que revistas si podía usar el internet. Mi turno. Yo nunca he … visto una película para adultos.

—¿En serio Walter? ¿Ninguna? —preguntó Happy sin poder creerle.

—No veo televisión...—cuando Happy bebía de su vaso, agregó —en lugar de ver ciertas cosas, prefiero hacerlas —causando que Happy se atragantara y escupiera parte de su trago, esta vez fue el turno de él de darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Yo nunca he dormido desnuda —Walter bebió de su vaso y se aclaró la garganta para hablar. 

—Yo nunca he usado un juguete sexual —pensó que Happy lo golpearia en cuanto terminó de hablar, pero ella lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Mis dedos cuentan? 

—N-No —balbuceó Walter,  su intención era cohibir a la genio, y en su lugar ella lo avergonzó con su respuesta. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Happy se bebió el contenido del vaso.

—¿Que? Más de un año sin un cita. Una mujer tiene sus necesidades —explicó—.Además, un juguete modificado por mi, da menos problemas que un hombre y es mucho más eficiente.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

—Mi turno —ella se tomó sus minutos para pensar, el frío comenzaba a ser más notorio y había dejado su chaqueta abajo —. Yo nunca he tenido relaciones al aire libre …¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula al ver que Walter bebía.

—Una chica en...—Walter volvió a llenar los vasos —no debería hablar de eso. Ya sabes —Happy asintió —.Mi turno. Yo nunca …nunca me han hecho un chupón. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Happy, y en lugar de beber de su vaso, lo dejó a un lado y se movió para quedar justo frente a Walter, se dijo a sí misma que eso era culpa del alcohol, se sentó en las piernas de él, mientras este la miraba confuso y conteniendo la respiración —podemos cambiar eso —sin delicadeza alguna abrió el primer botón de la camisa, dejando al descubierto un poco de piel, sin preguntar acercó su cabeza al espacio entre su hombro y su cabeza, pasó la lengua por la piel , e inmediatamente sintió como el hombre se tensaba bajo ella, y luego comenzó a succionar, hasta que creyó haber dejado una marca lo suficientemente notoria. Para cuando se separó notó que el genio había contenido la respiración hasta entonces. 

—Mi turno —continuó Happy volviendo a su sitio —Yo nunca …¡¿O’Brien?! —lo llamó al ver que este no le prestaba atención.

—¿Dime? 

—No estabas escuchando —ella lo miró.

—Has puesto imágenes e ideas en mi mente. No dormiré después de eso —respondió luego de un minuto de silencio, esta vez Walter tomó la botella de tequila y bebió directamente de ella.

—¡Hey! No lo bebas todo —Happy le quitó la botella mientras él aún bebía, provocando que un poco cayera sobre el pecho del genio, iba apartar la botella, pero decidió beber un poco ella también. 

—¿Que tan malos han sido los hombres con que estuviste para que prefieras un consolador? —la pregunta había salido de su boca antes de pensarlo bien, de haberlo pensado probablemente habría hecho la pregunta de igual modo —Quiero decir, eres una mujer atractiva según los cánones de belleza actuales, tienes caderas anchas lo que resulta muy atractivo para un hombre, es un índice de que eres un hembra apta para procrear, tienes un cuerpo tonificado y pechos prominentes, no buscar amor en una relación, eres un genio y creo que tienes un gran apetito sexual. Creo que habría más de algún voluntario para ocupar el lugar de tu juguete… o tus dedos.

—¿Se supone que es un halago? —Happy fruncio los labios. Intentando aparentar molestia —¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

—¿Funciona?

—No... eres pésimo en ello.

—¿En qué momento la conversación tomó este rumbo? 

—Desde el principio… creo —Walter volvió a tomar la botella y bebió lo que quedaba del tequila —¿Qué hay de las imágenes que puse en tu cabeza? —preguntó Happy de pronto.

—Puedo tener un coeficiente emocional bajísimo, casi ni tengo emociones, pero soy un hombre y … 

—Y yo una mujer… sabía que eras un genio, pero a veces realmente me sorprendes —Happy se puso de pie con una sorprendente agilidad, más sorprendente aún considerando todo lo que había bebido hasta entonces —. ¿Bajamos? Ya hace frío.

—Okay. Espera un minuto — Happy se quedó de pie esperándolo —Puedes bajar, yo te alcanzo abajo.

—No, quiero ver si sobrevives a bajar las escaleras con esa borrachera —Happy se quedó de pie observándolo, ella se encontraba mareada, pero tenía vasta experiencia con las borracheras en el pasado, Walter en cambio no y se veía un poco más afectado por ello.

—¡Happy! Baja, yo te alcanzo abajo —reiteró Walter sin mirarla. 

—¿Acaso no puedes ponerte de pie? —terca como siempre, se negó a irse, en su lugar se acercó aún más y tomó la mano del joven para ponerlo de pie, este se resistió y acabó llevándola con él al suelo, Happy cayó sobre él, una de sus piernas entre las de él,  y su rodilla impactó con la entrepierna del joven.

—¡Happy! Por ...—gritó Walter, intentando sacar a la mujer de encima.

—¿En serio Walter? —intentó ponerse de pie y sin intención rozó su pierna con la entrepierna y un gemido se escapó de los labios de él. Dejándolos a ambos paralizados. 

—¿Que esperabas? —dejó de intentar apartarla y se quedó quieto, la fricción no mejoraba su situación —. Es tu culpa.

—¿Mia? —Happy se acomodó sobre él, sentándose sobre su estómago y dejando su rostro frente al de él, la respiración de Walter se había vuelto irregular y no podía apartar los ojos de ella —Podría ayudarte con eso, pero alguien me dijo una vez que no debía fraternizar con mi jefe.

—No estamos fraternizando —Walter llevó sus manos a las caderas de Happy, extendió sus dedos para llegar al trasero de ella —Solo....

—Tendremos sexo —Walter asintió rápidamente en respuesta —¡Bien! —dijo Happy, y término de eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros, fue un beso hambriento, ambos participaban activamente y competían por obtener el control, ninguno tenía experiencia de manera excesiva, pero Happy se mostraba mucho más instintiva, mucho más pasional y efusiva. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario,  Happy se apartó —¡Besas terrible! —se quejó —si así besas no quiero saber como haces lo demás.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —musitó Walter ofendido.

—Vamos abajo —dijo Happy poniéndose de pie, y rozando intencionalmente, la parte más íntima del joven, con su mano. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, esta vez con más cuidado y comenzaron a bajar la escalera. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Walter tomó a Happy desprevenida y la acorralo contra una pared. 

—¿Qué hay de malo con mis besos?

—¡Tu lengua casi llega a mi garganta! —exclamó Happy en voz baja, mirándolo desde su posición atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del genio, debía admitir que la situación le resultaba tremendamente excitante. 

—Puedo hacerlo mejor.

—Bien —Happy se quedó esperando el siguiente movimiento de su jefe. Este tardó unos segundos en captar la situaciona y en cuanto lo comprendió se acercó aún más a ella, y busco besarla otra vez, mientras sus manos fueron hasta la cintura de ella, sin mucha delicadeza llevó su mano hasta arriba, buscando aquellos prominentes montes, sus manos abarcaban uno de sus pechos por completo, lo presionó con su mano y escucho un suave gemido salir de los labios de la mecánica, y esta inmediatamente interrumpió el beso —¡O´Brien! sigues haciendo eso con tu lengua… Tú… solo dejame el control a mi ¿si? — tomó la mano del genio que no la estaba tocando en ese momento  y la guió hasta el borde de su pantalón y la dejo ahi —muestrame que tan ágil eres con tus dedos —agregó al ver que el genio no comprendía la indirecta. 

—Yo…—pero no pudo acabar la frase, ya que Happy lo estaba besando otra vez,  e hizo lo que ella le había dicho, la dejo tener el control del beso, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la ropa de ella una hacia arriba, buscando sentir la suave piel de sus pechos y por algún motivo se sorprendió, no esperaba que la piel de ella fuera tan suave, su mano derecha se hizo espacio entre la cintura del pantalón y su cuerpo y fue a acariciar la parte más íntima de la mujer, arrancándole un nuevo gemido, comenzó a mover sus dedos, explorando, sobre la prenda íntima en primer lugar, cuando noto una leve humedad impregnar la prenda, la hizo a un lado y comenzó a acariciarla directamente, notó un aumento de agresividad en el beso, y como ella se pegaba aún más el, asumió esto como signo de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando Happy comenzó a tener leves temblores en todo su cuerpo, llevó sus brazos al cuello de Walter e intensificó aún más el beso y sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que el genio apenas podía maniobrar su mano, la que además estaba siendo fuertemente apretada entre los muslos de ella —¡Happy! —la llamó tras interrumpir el beso —separa un poco más las piernas —ella obedeció sumisamente, algo fuera de lo común —¿Pasa algo? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? —preguntó preocupado.

—Solo calla y continua —respondió Happy con cierta agresividad. Solo entonces Walter se percató de que ella estaba llegando al límite, estaba por llevar a la chica a un orgasmo  solo con sus dedos, su orgullo masculino se vio incrementado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Por las reacciones de ella, sabía que estaba muy cerca, solo a unos segundos cuando...

—¡Happy! ¡Walter! —de pronto la luz se encendió y el garaje se iluminó —¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están?

—¡Oh vamos! —se quejó Happy.

—Si nos quedamos en silencio no nos encontrará —dijo Walter, volviendo a mover sus dedos, y observando por primera vez a plena luz, como Happy cerraba sus ojos y mordía su labio inferior, ya no se apoyaba en él, tenía su espalda contra la pared y lo único que los conectaba a ambos era la mano de él dentro del pantalón de ella. 

—Más rápido —pidió Happy y el genio obedeció inmediatamente, de reojo observaba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que el joven, que seguía llamándolos, no apareciera por el lugar —¡Oh Dios! —musitó Happy antes de que el orgasmo la golpeara, en el preciso momento en que Sylvester entraba al lugar.

—¡Ahí están! —Walter alcanzó a retirar su mano y observó burlesco a la ingeniera, que parecía sostenerse en pie solamente gracias a la pared —¿Que le sucede a Happy?

—Ahhh….

 

**************************************************************************************************


	2. Yo nunca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Scorpion y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
> N/A: Muchas gracias a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer la primera parte, y se tomaran el tiempo de leer lo que sigue a continuación.  
> Advierto que contiene escenas lemon y que la pareja principal está compuesta por Walter y Happy.

—¡Ahí están! —Walter alcanzó a retirar su mano y observó burlesco a la ingeniera, que parecía sostenerse en pie solamente gracias a la pared —¿Que le sucede a Happy?

— Ahhh — Walter miró de Happy a Sly respectivamente,  su cerebro no era capaz de formular una respuesta acorde a la situación.

—Estoy un poco borracha —dijo Happy recuperando un poco de la compostura, aunque debía apoyarse en la pared —. Creo que mejor ire a dormir… allí… justo allí —señaló un punto a sus espaldas y caminó hasta él, dejando a los genios atrás.

—Yo tambien ire a dormir un poco — dijo Walter en cuanto la perdió de vista,  antes de que Sylvester pudiera decir algo más,  ya había abandonado el lugar rumbo a su habitación.

Días más tarde cada uno de los genios estaba en su respectiva área de trabajo, con excepción de Collins, quien estaba trabajando en conjunto con Walter, tanto Sylvester como Happy estaban enfrascados en sus respectivos proyectos, en completo silencio en caso del primero, mientras que Happy golpeaba constantemente una placa de acero, ruido que molestaba y desconcertaba a Mark, pero esta parecía, o fingía, no notarlo; trabajó durante un par de horas sin levantar la mirada, y cuando lo hizo ya era medianoche, Sylvester se había ido y Walter y Mark aún trabajaban en el escritorio del primero, estaban tan absortos que probablemente ni siquiera recordaban su presencia. No pudo evitar mirar al genio irlandés, estaba tan concentrado en su conversación que no se percató de ser observado, habían pasado un par de días desde aquella noche de borrachera  y hasta ahora no había vuelto a pensar en el tema, al menos no de manera racional, no podía negar que mientras estaba en su cama, sola, la noche anterior, había recordado el efecto que habían tenido en ella las palabras, y acciones del genio; no pudo evitar negar efusivamente al notar el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Sin cuidado alguno guardó sus cosas y fue a preparar un café para el camino, para cuando volvió, Collins y Walter se estaban despidiendo, el primero hablaba de manera efusiva sobre algo que harían al día siguiente. Sin ser notada, Happy dejó su bolso nuevamente donde estaba y fue hacia el baño, buscando hacer tiempo, para cuando volvió, walter estaba nuevamente en su escritorio, y Collins se había marchado.

—¡Hey! — lo saludó llamando su atención, este respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y continuó absorto en lo suyo. Happy volvió a su lugar, comenzó a ordenar algunas de sus herramientas, tarea que había postergado durante unos días, a pesar del constante recordatorio por parte de Sylvester, no entendía del todo aquel impulso que la había llevado a retrasar su partida, ordenar sus herramientas no era una prioridad, aunque tampoco es que tuviera algo que hacer en su departamento de todos modos, normalmente solo llegaba a dormir tras un día en el garaje, y luego se levantaba para volver, su vida giraba en torno a este lugar, era lo más cercano a un hogar que había tenido  y sus tres habitantes eran lo más cercano a una familia.

—¿Puedes revisar esto antes de irte? —le pidió el genio y ella asintió en silencio, aunque no fue inmediatamente, siguió ordenando las herramientas, hasta que cada una estuvo en su lugar, sólo entonces se arremango las mangas de la chaqueta hasta los codos y caminó hasta el genio, que revisaba lo que parecía ser un computador antiguo, muy antiguo —la energía no llega hasta la fuente de poder, pero… no puedo ver el problema —le informó haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera revisar.

—Déjame ver — examinó minuciosamente el aparato durante más de media hora, tiempo en el que permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonido del metal de las herramientas al chocar. —Ya encontré el problema— señaló el aparato y procedió a explicarlo, aunque no era necesario, ya que tras un par de palabras el genio ya sabía de qué se trataba, aunque estaba un tanto ofuscado porque  un detalle como ese le hubiera pasado desapercibido —No te molestes O’Brien, lo tuyo es el sistema y lo mío los equipos.

—No estoy molesto —dijo apresuradamente —ese es el objetivo de tener un equipo multidisciplinario en Scorpion, que complementamos nuestros conocimientos.

—Solo necesito un poco de soldadura para repararlo —con un cautín y un poco de soldadura Happy comenzó a reparar el problema, un trabajo sencillo, pero que requería de paciencia y delicadeza. Tardó casi una hora en estar satisfecha con el resultado y para entonces ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana.

—Veamos —Walter encendió el aparato y esperó a ver si el equipo recibía la energía necesaria, efectivamente así era.

—Ya es tarde —anunció Happy mirando el reloj en su muñeca —será mejor que pase la noche acá —el genio asintió en respuesta, no era la primera vez que ella pasaba la noche en el garaje, lo hacía frecuentemente, más por comodidad que por necesidad, a veces se hacía tan tarde que no tenía sentido ir a su casa para volver dos o tres horas más tarde.

—Yo me quedaré trabajando en esto , —señaló el aparato frente a él. Happy asintió y subió hasta  el segundo piso, donde se quitó las botas y se lanzó a la pequeña y desordenada cama del genio, se dejó llevar por el cansancio y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba dormida.

Mientras tanto en la primera planta, el fundador de Scorpion trabajaba distraídamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente divagaba en cuestiones personales; aquella mañana, Kate lo había llamado para concertar una nueva cita durante la tarde, aceptó inmediatamente, no era común que una chica lo volviera a llamar tras haber tenido ya una cita, pero esta no fue como esperaba, e irónicamente esta vez la falta de interés no provenía de su acompañante. La cita transcurrió en un restaurante elegante de la zona, y él permaneció inusualmente silencioso, la falta de interés real y la imposibilidad de encontrar un punto común en sus intereses fue totalmente evidente para él, normalmente no era él quien lo notaba, así había sido siempre, cita tras cita, mujer tras mujer que dejaban en evidencia su imposibilidad de conectar o socializar con otro ser humano, que no fuera de su escueto círculo de cercanos.

Durante gran parte de la comida, Walter O'Brien se había encontrado deseando que la chica frente a él fuera alguien más, alguien  que entendiera lo que decía, que compartiera sus gustos e intereses y comprendiera perfectamente que podía o no esperar de él, y viceversa, alguien que no solo despertará su libido, sino que también retara su intelecto; solo conocía a una mujer así y probablemente lo golpearia con solo saber que había pensado en ella de esa manera… o al menos eso habría pensado una semana atrás, luego de analizar ciertos acontecimientos recientes, había concluido que quizás no le era tan indiferente como pensaba. Finalmente no había escuchado nada de lo que su cita había dicho, su mente había divagado entre los recuerdos de su noche de borrachera y su mente le jugaba una mala pasada mostrandole imágenes de lo que podría haber pasado si Sylvester no hubiera interrumpido.

Y ahora, de madrugada y con el garaje en silencio, aquellas ideas habían vuelto a su cabeza,  irónicamente no había pensado en el tema hasta que no tuvo su cita con Kate, durante ese momento su mente quedó libre por unos minutos para pensar en algo que no fueran los proyectos personales o con Scorpion, y aún así su mente no fue muy lejos, sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la ingeniera del equipo, la única mujer genio que había conocido hasta entonces. Saber que en ese momento ella estaba arriba, dormida en su cama precisamente, no lo ayudaba a pensar con más claridad, su instinto le gritaba que subiera y continuara lo que había quedado inconcluso, pero su lado racional le impedía hacerlo —además del temor a que lo golpeara ante el primer intento de acercamiento—, no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la estabilidad del equipo por un encuentro ocasional, según las estadísticas el 70% de las relaciones que surgían entre compañeros de trabajo acababa mal y un 60% de estas personas veía afectada su eficiencia en el lugar de trabajo. Y eso no era algo que él pudiera permitir que sucediera.

Decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos y concentrarse en acabar el trabajo, el sueño ya comenzaba a hacerse presente y los párpados le pesaban, incluso la visión se le tornaba un poco borrosa.

A las 6 am  lo venció el sueño, decidió dormir un par de horas para terminar aquel trabajo al despertar, por algún motivo el cliente, un afamado empresario, se negaba a cambiar su computadora e insistió en repararla y actualizar el software a pesar de que esta estaba obsoleta desde hace un par de años, una decisión absurda y carente de toda lógica, según los genios, pero la paga equivalía a un mes de trabajo y solo debía cumplir con dos cosas, entregarlo en perfecto funcionamiento y  dentro del límite de tiempo, y el trabajo que debía ser simple se había visto ralentizado por el desvío que tomaban sus pensamientos. A pasos torpes logró subir hasta el segundo piso y una vez ahí recordó que alguien más ya estaba usando su cama. La observo durante unos momentos intentando decidir si se acostaba junto a ella, —No hay nada de malo en compartir la cama—, se dijo a sí mismo,  o se devolvia por donde había venido y se acostaba en el sucio, frío e incómodo sofá de la primera planta; debía admitir que envidiaba la comodidad que parecía sentir Happy en ese momento, estaba en medio de la pequeña cama, totalmente envuelta por la gruesa ropa de cama y parecía disfrutar de la calidez. Sus pies avanzaron por inercia hasta la cama, donde pudo apreciar mejor el pequeño bulto en medio, Happy estaba en posición fetal, probablemente buscando calor —había muchos experimentos en el lugar, que debían mantenerse a temperaturas bajas—. En un impulso llevó su mano a la frente de ella, para calcular su temperatura corporal y ver si necesitaba más abrigo, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron la piel, todo sucedio muy rapido, un movimiento rápido en la cama, y luego sintió un dolor en su  brazo, se vio empujado al suelo y atrapado bajo el pequeño cuerpo femenino —¡Auch! —se quejó, con la cara pegada al suelo.

—¡¿Walter?! ¿Que…? —en cuanto la mirada somnolienta lo reconoció, Happy lo liberó de inmediato y ayudó al joven, cuyo ego estaba profundamente herido, a ponerse de pie.

—Iba a acostarme...a dormir — se explicó señalando la cama e hizo una pausa involuntaria al momento de señalar el por qué iba a acostarse..

—Lo siento, ya sabes… por eso — dijo señalandolo, por su expresión, o falta de ella, Walter supuso que era un disculpa meramente por formalidad, ya que no parecía sentirse en absoluto culpable. Happy volvió a la cama, se cubrió con las mantas e intentó dormirse nuevamente, mientras Walter se quitaba los pantalones, los zapatos y se metía a la cama también, estaban en lados opuestos de la cama, pero esta era tan pequeña que de igual modo sentían la cercanía del otro.

—¡O’Brien!, si no dejas de moverte, te bajaré de la cama de una patada en el culo —lo amenazó luego de que el genio llevará un rato dando vueltas en la cama, y más que molestarla la hacía sentir incómoda, por lo que no dudo en hacerle notar su molestia, con una amenaza.

—Esto es incómodo —declaró Walter finalmente, tras quedarse unos segundos mirando al techo, sus manos cruzadas sobre su estómago, y sus piernas muy juntas.

—Sólo duérmete y ya —rezongó Happy con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —la molestia en su tono de voz pasó desapercibido para el genio.

—Porque eres una mujer, estás a unos centímetros de mi y mi memoria ideica me permite recordar cada segundo de lo que paso y…

—¿Te excita que esté cerca? —lo interrumpió abruptamente, Walter intentó con toda sus fuerzas determinar si el tono de voz manifestaba molestia, y tras un profundo y rápido análisis determinó que ella no estaba molesta, aunque bien podía haberse equivocado.

—Es biológico —se excusó — pero, no soy un adolescente que se deje llevar por sus hormonas. Soy un genio y yo no me preocupo por cosas así.

—Entonces por qué no te duermes  y de paso me dejas dormir a mi, o… — inesperadamente se volteó  y quedó frente a él, a escasos centímetros de distancia — podrías mantenerme despierta  de una manera más entretenida.

—¿Como cual? ¿Quieres volver a trabajar?

—¡Idiota!

—No, yo no, mi CI… Espera — sólo entonces se percató de la insinuación tras las palabras de la chica —¿Que quieres decir con “más entretenida”? — hizo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras. Dejó su posición y se acostó de costado, quedando frente a frente con la genio.

—Ya paso tu oportunidad O’Brien.

— ¿Mi oportunidad?, ¡Hey! —se quejó, pero ella ya se había volteado, quedando un par de centímetros aún más cerca de él, y para su mala, o buena, suerte, ella le estaba dando la espalda. Walter tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, intentando cortar el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos al tener a la ingeniera tan cerca, bastaba con eliminar la corta, cortísima distancia que los separaba  para que su cuerpo se amoldara perfectamente al de él, el trasero femenino estaba justo a la altura de su pelvis, sólo unos centímetros y...podría alcanzar aquel lugar tan íntimo y con sus dedos llevarla nuevamente al éxtasis. Toda su sangre se acumuló en una parte de su cuerpo, ante la sola idea de volver a tocarla —. Happy —la llamó en un  susurro, una parte de él esperaba que ella se hubiera dormido, eso hubiera complicado las cosas, pero su deseo no fue escuchado, ya que ella emitió un resoplido en respuesta —He estado pensando en lo que pasó la otra noche —, no hubo necesidad de especificar, en cuanto lo escuchó, ella se volteo lentamente hasta quedar acostada boca arriba —. Fue una experiencia sumamente placentera, y puesto que alcanzaste un orgasmo aún en tal situación, asumo que para ti tambien fue placentero y…— se detuvo para observar, forzando sus ojos debido a la oscuridad, la reacción de la chica, no era experto en cuestiones emocionales, pero sabía perfectamente que de haberle dicho eso a una chica normal, probablemente ya lo habrían golpeado, Happy en su lugar solo lo escuchaba con el ceño fruncido, poco eficiente en cuestiones de trato humano, igual que él, solo esperaba que él fuera claro y conciso y luego ella emitiria una respuesta igualmente clara, evitando todas aquellas complicaciones emocionales — He pensado mucho en ello y creo que podríamos repetirlo.

—¿Emborracharnos?

—No, la borrachera no, esta vez podríamos intentarlo simplemente siendo nosotros. Se que ser nosotros no funciona con otras personas, pero… —se tomó un segundo para escoger las palabras que diria — tu y yo somos ... amigos. Somos genios, ambos tenemos pocas habilidades sociales y emocionales, creo que podríamos entendernos perfectamente sin necesidad de  complicar las cosas con emociones o romanticismo absurdo —esperó a ver si ella tenía algo que decir, pero ella solo le hizo señas para que continuara —. He estado analizando los pro y contras de esto… hipotéticamente hablando, claro

—¿En serio O´Brien? ¿Pros y contras de tener sexo conmigo?

—Por supuesto, aunque no hubieran sentimientos comprometidos, hay muchos factores que se deberían considerar, factores que podrían afectar nuestra relación laboral o incluso a scorpion.

—Okay — a pesar de que no lo admitiría, ella también había pensado sobre el tema e igualmente había creado una lista sobre factores a favor o en contra.

— Primero : podemos mantener una relación netamente física sin comprometernos románticamente —comenzó —lo que a su vez nos permitiría a ambos satisfacer una necesidad física, sin tener que pasar por todo el tema de relacionarnos románticamente con una persona normal, y todo lo que ello conlleva. Segundo: menor riesgo de contraer alguna ETS —este punto lo dijo rápidamente, por temor a enfadarla, aunque luego pensó que podría haberlo omitido —. Tercero: en caso de algún fallo en el anticonceptivo teniendo como resultado un embarazo, ambos somos lo suficientemente adultos para hacernos cargo y manejar la situación. Tenemos estilos de vida y manera de pensar similares, podríamos...

—Para ahí Walt —giró el rostro para mirar fijamente al genio, quería que aquello quedara claro desde el principio — en caso de haber un “accidente” —hizo especial énfasis en la palabra, sabía que no era la adecuada para describir la situación, era un mero eufemismo, pero no podía pensar en otra —, cualquier decisión al respecto será tomada por mi.

—Por supuesto,  y cuarto…

—Hablas como si esto fuera a ser a largo plazo —lo interrumpió, la burla estaba implícita en sus palabras —. ¿Tan seguro estas de que  querría volver a repetirlo?.

—¿Por qué no? —su rostro ofendido hizo reír a Happy.

—Quizás no eres tan bueno como crees.

—¿Es eso un reto? —preguntó, ante de que pudiera decir algo más, Happy había tomado su mano y la guió hasta el borde de su pantalón, dejando claro lo que quería.

—Menos charla y más acción 197.

—Pero, aún no hemos analizado los contras y ...—no pudo decir nada más, ya que Happy había llevado su propia mano a la entrepierna de él, directamente bajo el boxer, envolviendo sus dedos en torno a su masculinidad.

—¿Decias? —preguntó con arrogancia, ejerciendo un poco más de presión con sus dedos.

—Nada —respondió inmediatamente, se paralizó por completo al sentir como la mano de la chica subía y bajaba, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en las sensaciones que lo invadian, intento aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, pero Happy no le dio tregua, a ratos intensificaba el movimiento de su mano,  y luego de golpe, cambiaba a un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Intentó resistir el mayor tiempo posible, incluso en ese momento su ego se hacía presente, pero no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo más y acabó en la mano de su compañera, en los segundos siguientes pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo femenino  se movía hasta dejar la cama. Abrió los ojos y escaneó la habitación con la mirada, pero no la encontró, intentó normalizar su respiración antes de decir algo, su primer pensamiento fue que había hecho algo mal, y Happy no estaba dispuesta a seguir.

—¡Ten! — lo tomó por sorpresa, seguramente aún presa del éxtasis no había considerado la idea de que ella se hubiera levantado para ir al lavado, y mucho menos aún esperaba el objeto que ahora volaba en su dirección, directo a impactarse en su rostro, hizo un leve, y poco efectivo, intento por capturar el objeto volador, sin embargo sus dedos solo lo rozaron y este acabó  golpeando su cara —. Si que eres malo atrapando —., comprobó Happy, mientras Walter comprobaba el objeto que le había lanzado, papel higiénico.

La escena no dejaba de ser extraña a los ojos de ambos, tras limpiarse con el papel, walter también fue al lavado,  y al volver se encontró con Happy repasando los títulos de la colección de libros de física que tenía en un librero al lado de la cama; sabía que lo hacía por hacer algo, probablemente ella conocía al revés y al derecho cada uno de aquellos libros. Su pantalón estaba desabrochado y caía un poco, dejando entrever el borde de su ropa interior. Con paso cauteloso Walter se acerco por detrás, sabia que a pesar de no demostrarlo, ella estaba atenta a sus movimientos, fue consciente de cómo ella se paralizó por unos segundos en cuanto el se acerco, pero no dio más muestras de notar su acercamiento. En cuanto estuvo detrás de ella no supo qué hacer, ¿Debería besarla? ¿Abrazarla?¿Decir algo?, optó por pasar sus brazos por la cintura y atraerla hacia él, la espalda de ella se encontró con su torso, y pudo sentir como ella se tensaba contra él, no obstante no hizo movimiento alguno para escapar del extraño abrazo, se quedó ahí, expectante, lo que no fue de gran ayuda para el genio, que intentaba hacer uso de cada uno de sus puntos de IQ para saber que pasaba por la mente de la chica, ¿Seria acaso que no quería continuar? ¿La situación le había resultado desagradable? ¿había jodido el momento?, no pudo dejar de maldecir internamente, se suponía que las cosas serían simples, ese era uno de los beneficios de todo eso. Finalmente Happy comenzó a relajarse y junto con ello, movió su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla apoyada en el hombro del genio, recargando todo su peso contra él. El genio tomó esto como una invitación a seguir, movió su mano desde la cintura hasta el borde de la prenda íntima, esta vez sin titubear metió su mano bajo la ropa y con sus dedos busco aquella zona tan íntima, tal como había fantaseado momentos atrás; subió su mano  desde su cintura hasta sus pechos, con mucha torpeza en un comienzo, no es que no hubiera tocado a una mujer antes, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. Durante varios minutos el genio puso todo de su parte para llevar a la chica al orgasmo y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando las piernas de ella comenzaron a flaquear y a perder estabilidad.

—Vamos a la cama —pidió él, por temor a que ambos acabarían tirados en el piso, retrocedió llevándola consigo, caminó hasta chocar con la cama, y se dejó caer en ella, se acomodó de modo de quedar de costado junto a ella y continuó con lo que hacía anteriormente, siguió acariciandola con sus dedos. Fue Happy quien buscó el beso, en un  intento desesperado de controlar sus impulsos; el genio tuvo dificultades para seguir el ritmo ansioso del beso, la lengua de la ingeniera recorría la boca de su compañero de manera ansiosa y exigente. Los espasmos involuntarios, la contracción de sus músculos internos y el cambio en el ritmo de su respiración, le indicaron a Walter que ella estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax, y en cuestión de segundos Happy comenzó a estremecerse de placer, no pudo evitar soltar un par de gemido que se oyeron aún cuando su boca seguía atrapada en el apasionado beso; inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de cerrar sus piernas y quitar la mano que aún la acariciaba, pero Walter no lo permitió, se ayudó de su pierna para mantener separadas las de ella, intensificó sus movimientos y logró por fin dominar el beso, llevándola a un segundo orgasmo.

Mientras Happy aún recuperaba la compostura, Walter tomó ventaja de su pasividad, y tras varios intentos logró quitarle los pantalones,  y junto con ellos la ropa interior que llevaba, difería mucho del estilo que habían llevado otras chicas con las que había estado, algo que no le sorprendió, muchas de esas cosas parecían sumamente incómodas, y Happy no era del tipo de persona que llevaría algo solo para impresionar a alguien mas, bastaba con que abriera la boca para dejar a muchos atónitos. Happy no acaba de recuperar del todo el aliento cuando Walter se recostó junto a ella, con una sonrisa triunfal tras haberla dejado semidesnuda y exhausta.  

—¿Piensas hacer algo más O´Brien? o ya estás cansado — preguntó Happy tras estar recostado lado a lado durante un par de minutos.

—Creí que necesitabas descansar un poco, y…—las palabras se perdieron  cuando Happy lo besó nuevamente, no era momento de hablar y qué mejor manera de mantenerlo ocupado. Las caricias no tardaron en hacerse intensas, la mitad de la ropa ya estaba fuera, la camisa de él fue arrancada con avidez, varios botones volaron fuera de su lugar, y en cuestión de minutos la piel del genio tenía sutiles marcas de uñas, y Walter no tardó en comprender que cuando Happy no tenía el control, solía presionar, rasguñar o morder para liberar la tensión, y se resistía a dejarlo dominar, aunque fuera en algo tan simple como el  beso, normalmente no le importaría dejarla tener el control, pero le resultaba sumamente excitante verla luchar y removerse por ello, sentir como sus uñas se arrastraban aún más fuerte por su piel cuando él lograba tenerla acorralada contra la cama, o como sus besos se volvían aún más furiosos y hambrientos luego de que él dominara el beso.

—¿Tu ego masculino se hiere si yo estoy arriba? — dijo Happy entre besos, luego de que, Walter cambiara sus posiciones, dejándola abajo por segunda vez.

—No — se acomodo entre las piernas de ellas, mientras con una mano sostenía ambos brazos de ella por sobre su cabeza, inmovilizandola, sabía perfectamente que no era que estuviera dominando, ella lo estaba permitiendo, de haber querido se hubiera librado del agarre en un milisegundo, pero en su lugar, solo se dejo estar, lo observaba directa e  incómodamente a los ojos, sus labios entreabiertos soltaban algunos débiles suspiros. Lo estaba observando, atenta a su siguiente movimiento, ambos sabían que el preámbulo había acabado —.Solo disfruto de esto más de lo que creí — agregó, observando la imagen frente a él, no mentía.

—¿Tienes un condón? —preguntó Happy sin rodeos, cansada de la pasividad que se había apoderado del joven.

—Si, solo… estaba pensando…

—En serio walter….¿Ahora?

—Ya lo traigo — hizo ademán de levantarse para recoger el preservativo del mueble junto a la cama, pero Happy no lo permitió, se liberó de su insulso agarre y lo volvió a atraer hacia ella.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —explicó —pero —hizo especial énfasis en la palabra —si me contagias algo te mataré.

—Descuida, cuando me hice los exámenes arrojaron negativo y desde entonces…

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Happy entre curiosa y preocupada.

— Larga historia — sonrió de manera nerviosa, y en un intento desesperado por desviar la atención, llevó su mano bajo la musculosa de Happy, la única prenda que permanecía en su lugar — ¿Seguimos? — no espero por una respuesta,volvió a acariciarla al tiempo que la besaba, una vez que esta comenzó a responder activamente, llevó su mano a su miembro erecto y lo guió hasta su entrada, tras un empujón logró introducirse un par de centímetros e inmediatamente sintió como el cuerpo de Happy se tensaba, las uñas se enterraron en la piel y su rostro adquirió una expresión de dolor.

—Solo espera un momento — dijo Happy con los dientes apretados, respiro profundamente un par de veces, pero el dolor y la incomodidad no disminuían, se arrepintió de no haberle advertido a Walter que fuera más despacio.

— Lo siento yo… Espera, ¿tu nunca?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondió molesta, la sensación de dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse a medida que ella volvía a relajarse — Solo es un poco incómodo en un principio —.Walter asintió y esperó a que ella se relajara, algo que no sucedió de forma inmediata, se sentía incómoda y él no sabía cómo confortarla. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero ella no lo permitió,  en un movimiento inesperado empujó a Walter sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre él, y ante la mirada atenta del genio, comenzó a frotar sus partes íntimas, por poco la fricción los lleva a ambos al clímax nuevamente, ninguno era lo suficientemente paciente, en cuestión de minutos Happy guió con su mano la erección hasta su entrada, y fue bajando hasta que esta estuvo completamente dentro de ella, mientras el genio permanecía estático, y con las manos se afirmaba a la cabecera de la cama, pretendía dejarla llevar su ritmo y si no mantenía sus manos apartadas, no cumpliría su cometido.

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Mark Collins llegó al garaje, le extraño que ninguno de los genios estuviera trabajando aún, Walter normalmente era el primero en estar trabajando, vivía en el mismo lugar después de todo, tanto Slyvester como Happy solían llegar con minutos de diferencia, generalmente un poco después, pero aquel día estaba seguro de que la mujer había llegado antes que él, su motocicleta estaba estacionada  en una esquina del garaje. Caminó hacia las escalera para subir al segundo piso, esperando encontrarlo vacío, o al genio aún dormido, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar Walter de pie frente a la cama, llevaba  una camisa y su ropa interior, Happy estaba a su lado, completamente vestida, pero a al genio no le pasó desapercibido que los cordones de lo bototos estaban estados, además de que llevaba la ropa del dia anterior.

—No es asunto mío —sentenció Happy dando por terminado el tema, se volteó para buscar su chaqueta y se encontró con la mirada sospechosa de Mark Collins. Le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, desafiandolo a decir algo, cuando esté permaneció en silencio, ella tomó su chaqueta y abandonó el lugar.

—¿Que...?  —en cuanto dejó de escuchar sus pasos bajando la escalera se acercó a Walter para ver qué era lo que estaba observando; se encontró con que el motivo de interés del genio no era nada más ni nada menos que su cama, la que estaba inclinada en un arco poco probable, las patas de la cama se habían quebrado, ambas en puntos diferentes —¿Como se rompio la cama?

—Creo que llegó el Sr. Adams a buscar el equipo — comentó mientras seguía el camino que había tomado la ingeniera segundos atrás.

**********************************************

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reitero mi agradecimiento para quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este nuevo capítulo.  
> Se agradece cualquier comentario, voto, favorito, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a quienes hayan leído esto, si desean una continuacion o mas de esta pareja crack dejenmelo sabes.


End file.
